Something more Valuable
by Xonelel
Summary: Balthier tells Ashe that he'll give her her ring back when he gets something more valuable... but what is he after? He's not sure. Treasure, or love? [Ashier][Non storyline plot later on]
1. Chapter 1

Xonelel: Ah, my first Final Fantasy XII fic. I'm more experienced in the field of Kingdom Hearts humor, but I suppose I can write romance fairly well! Ashe and Balthier are SO CUTE! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!!! I had to write a fic about them. D

Oh, and this story is set near the end of the game, in Giruvegan, mild spoilers story and location-wise, but I'll be focusing more on the relationships

And remember when Balthier took Ashe's wedding ring, and promised to give it back once he found something more valuble? Heh… a perfect story idea unfolds.

Slight Penelo/Vaan, also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of six was staring at the unbelievably beautiful crystal, a swirling orange sparkling beauty in the middle of the strange ancient city, Giruvegan.

"That crystal's big enough to BE the city!" a blonde, feminine teenage boy said loudly, spoiling the moment of awe. Another blonde teen, a girl, with French braided pigtails, punched the boy playfully.

"Thanks, Vaan! You totally ruined it." She spoke reproachfully, and Vaan merely shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"I was just speaking my mind, Penelo! I remember someone told me to do that more often…" He looked at her pointedly. Now it was her turn to shrug.

The others in the group were not quite as close to the edge of the precipice, and were discussing what to do next.

One woman was very tall and tanned, with rabbit ears. Her armor barely covered her enough to be decent, but it was the Viera way. She wrinkled her sensitive nose.

"Are you sure that you're able to be in here, with all the mist, Fran?" Ashe asked. The Princess of Dalmasca, leader of the resistance, dressed in a very short pink skirt and white top, with gold armor encasing her legs. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, widowed to Rasler of Nabradia. She did not notice who was observing her features carefully. Two people, actually. But both for entirely different reasons.

Basch Fon Rosenburg was a Dalmascan knight, branded as a traitor, and he had already sworn to protect the lady Ashe with his life. He was observing her to make sure that she did not get into trouble.

The second one was Balthier Mid Bunansa. Short brown hair, six earrings of various shapes, and a white cotton shirt encased with gold leather armor. A sky pirate, and partners with Fran, he was traveling with Vaan and company to escape the power hungry government and nethicite. But perhaps his biggest reason of all was to escape his deceiving father, Cidofolous Bunansa, who had told them to meet him in God-forsaken Giruvegan. He tried to run away from it all, but now they were searching for nethicite. It seemed to him like his world revolved around it, the power had consumed his father, and as much as he tried to run, he managed to find it again. Who would've thought that what started this adventure was a raid in the Dalmascan palace, for the treasure there. Guess what it was? Nethicite. And Vaan was there too. Thus, he wound up back in its vicious clutches.

This is what Balthier was trying to shake from his mind as he stared at Ashe, listening to her words about the best way to go about finding his father. He was staring into her eyes. Her brown, beautiful eyes. No, he mustn't think such things. She was a princess, he was a pirate. Polar opposites. His fingers subconsciously slipped into one of the pockets in his tight black leather pants, touching Ashe's wedding ring. Why did he have it? His eyes glazed as he remember the very conversation. It seemed so long ago…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_We will have to go to Garif then, as Fran suggested. Hopefully, we'll be able to make the long journey through the Ozmone plains. We must find more information about the powers of nethicite." Ashe explained to the group. Everyone was parked in different spots around the small room in the city of Rabanastre._

_Balthier stood up from the crate he had perched on._

"_Not exactly close to here."_

"_Compensation – is that what you want?" Ashe asked curiously. He was a pirate, after all, payment for his future services would just have to come up sometime._

"_Straight to the point, aren't we? I like that. Compensation? How about…" He trailed off, lost in thought, studying the princess for a moment. Balthier's eyes drifted to her left hand. Three rings adorned it. One was on her ring finger. _

"… _the ring." He asked firmly, holding his hand out. Ashe looked at him, the ring, then back again, desperately trying to think of another option. It was her wedding ring to the late Rasler that he had requested of her._

"_This? Isn't there something else?" Ashe pleaded._

"_No one's forcing you." Balthier said gently. She closed her eyes for a moment. Then they opened. She took off the ring and placed it into Balthier's open palm, attempting to give him a look of disgust, but it looked more flustered, and… could it be, curious?_

_Balthier grinned._

"_I promise, I'll give it back to you. As soon as I find something more valuable." He said, putting one hand over his heart and placing the ring in his pocket with the other. Ashe turned away from him._

"_What do you mean, 'something valuable'?" Vaan asked._

"_Hard to say. I'll know when I find it." Balthier stated._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Balthier. Balthier?" He awoke from his reminiscing state to Penelo poking him.

"Hrm… oh, Penelo. Is it time to go?" He took out his gun, ready for some action.

"No, it's late. We're going to make camp here tonight. You need to help Basch pitch the tent!" Balthier sighed, dug into his pocket and made sure the ring was still there, then followed Penelo around the corner to a small section of the steps towards the crystal, with a beautiful view of the orange nethicite, burning and projecting light like the sun.

Balthier and Basch started setting up a tent like shelter, there was one for the girls, and one for the boys. Fran was swiftly setting up the girl's tent.

The camp was set up after much work from everybody. Penelo had used fire magic to light up a piece of the metal walls that Vaan had ripped off. The fire had turned an eerie green color, reacting to the strange metal, and lighting up the faces of the comrades huddled around it.

"Brr, it's cold in here." Penelo murmured, burrowing herself into Vaan's arms. He looked at her, alarmed, but then settled comfortably against her.

Balthier was seated between Fran and Ashe. Fran was very tired, though she did not seem it, and her eyes were closed in a sort of daze. Ashe was staring, thinking, into the fire. Basch was watching Balthier with a calculating expression. Balthier ignored him.

"How can you not be cold, princess?" He asked softly. When Ashe realized he was talking to her, she turned her head slowly, as if it was weighed down.

"It's bearable." She replied grimly.

"Ah, but comfortable?"

"… not particularly." She smiled slightly at him as he got up and fetched a blanket from their pack of supplies, returning and wrapping it around Ashe.

"Is that better, princess?" Balthier cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Please, stop referring to me so formally. We have been traveling together for a while now. Call me Ashe."

"Alright, prin- Ashe." He said, settling down next to her. Closer than he'd been before.

"Do you still have my ring?" Ashe asked, gulping down her sadness. Her thoughts seemed to have echoed his. But unlike him, the ring only reminded her of sorrow.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you said that you would give it back once we found something more valuable… this nethicite might be the thing."

Balthier frowned. He wasn't keen on any sort of magicite, and he was wondering why Ashe wanted the ring back so badly, if it only brought her pain. Perhaps she couldn't let go of her former life, before the resistance.

"Magicite is not what I'm after, trust me. Is this about Rasler?" He spat the name with more disdain than he had planned, and Ashe flinched as if slapped.

"…Perhaps." She sighed.

"Ashe, you have to let go of some things. Rasler… is gone. The ghost you see is a mere illusion. Trust me. I see my own ghosts when we're near such strong mist."

Ashe spoke quietly now. "Who? Who do you see?"

"My father. Before he was a man of greed, of power. When he was just… Cid. Dad." Balthier's voice wavered as he talked. Ashe's gaze changed from suspicious and cautious to empathetic. As if they both could feel that the conversation was not to be continued, they merely stared into the fire. Basch, satisfied, wandered into the tent, followed by Vaan and Penelo, who had been dozing. Fran had woken up and was walking briskly towards the tents herself. Ashe and Balthier remained.

Apprehensively, Ashe tilted to one side, towards Balthier. He pretended not to notice her. Then, she let herself fall all the way, resting her head on his shoulder. She seemed very tired, and her breathing slowed. Balthier didn't move. She seemed tense at first, but her breathing began to slow and she let her whole weight on him. It didn't bother Balthier, she wasn't very heavy. Though his eyes were closing, he didn't want to get up and disturb her. She looked so… peaceful, asleep. Her face looked angelic, trouble free, and devoid of the worry lines her face had come to know during the unforgiving day. Balthier leaned his head against hers, touching her soft hair, then pulling his hand away. His consciousness finally faded, and he too was whisked away to slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: Just the start! Hope this was a good addition to the growing library of FFXII fics . review, if you've got the urge )


	2. Chapter 2

Xonelel: the chappie involving a berserked Ashe, a discussion involving weddings and Ashe the human cockatrice, courtesy of Balthier… and could a kiss be involved:3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Square Enix, sadly. If I did, I would be doing Yuya's bunny dance! BUUNY DANCE!!! BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY!

Ahem… inside joke.

On with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came all too soon, and the adventurers were groggily coming to. Balthier awoke to find Ashe absent from his shoulder. He was the last one to rise, and he saw that a small breakfast was already being prepared. It was still dark, due to the perpetual darkness of the ancient city it was hard to tell that it was daytime at all.

Fran confidently walked away from camp to hunt something to eat. She saw a small reptilian creature on the ground some ways away, and aimed a deadly arrow that struck the target. It turned, eyes glowing with fury, and grew to 10 times its size. Roaring, the giant lizard clamped onto Fran's arm as she desperately tried to attempt to cast magick with shaking hands, infusing her body with a potent breathless poison. Her breathing slowed against her will and she fell, weak.

The creature was about to land a final blow when a blast of lightning knocked it over. It was followed by a volley of bullets, as well as some more spells. When it had ceased movement, everyone rushed forward.

"Found her," Penelo said grimly, clutching her rod that was still smoking from the lightning spell. She tried to cast a healing spell, but it wasn't working. Everyone's mana was dangerously low, and she hadn't the knowledge of the counter spell for this particular poison.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan asked, panicking.

"It's disease." Basch said somberly.

"How do you cure it?" Penelo asked, her voice raising higher, as it did when she was stressed. It was her job, and she couldn't do it and her friend was fading fast.

"You'd need a vaccine… which we have none of. However, this is a remarkably simple type… it could be cured by CPR, since it affects the respiratory system." Basch answered knowledgably, his years in combat coming to good use.

Balthier recognized his meaning as he threw him a significant look. He was her partner, after all. It was his job. Despite how he would regret doing it in front of Ashe, who had just arrived on the scene, being the farthest away.

He knelt down by Fran and lifted up her head, her skin color was bleached an unnatural white, and her head felt clammy.

Then Balthier kissed her. Just giving her air, but in everyone's eyes it seemed no different than a kiss. The color came back, and when he lifted his head she took deep, raspy breaths.

"Thank you… partner."

Ashe watched the scene with an unnatural stoic expression. Then, she saw red. Her hands began to shake, her whole body vibrated, it seemed as if steam had clouded her mind, because in a moment her weapon was out and she had descended upon Fran, attempting to rip her apart. Vaan attempted to restrain her, but wasn't up to her crazed might.

He turned her around so she set off to ravaging the nearby enemies. Penelo looked on, bewildered.

"She's gone berserk!"

Meanwhile, Ashe was desperately trying to gain control of herself. How had this happened? It couldn't possibly be Balthier and Fran… but the thought merely added vigor to the swings of her katana. Then, she felt arms close around her, gentle but firm. Her arms were bunched up against her chest, her sword pointing skywards. The arms stayed, and slowly Ashe regained self control. The red faded from her vision, and her mind was unclouded.

She suddenly realized whose arms and body were tightly wrapped around hers, and she shivered. He had never made her this nervous before. Was it something last night? Why was she acting like this? _It's all that stupid sky pirate's fault_, she thought. But she could not bring herself to believe her own words.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, princess." Balthier whispered into her ear, making her shudder again.

"A-as I am." She replied. Her voice was shaking.

Sure now that her consciousness was back, Balthier let go of her. Well, that was his plan anyways. He stayed there for a little more than needed, taking in the scent of her hair. Flowery, elegant. Princess like. He couldn't see her face growing progressively more red. Finally his arms fell his sides.

"Ahem… I suppose it's breakfast time now?" He added, casually as if nothing was different, and everyone filed back towards the camp. Fran lagged behind, shaking almost as much as Ashe as a result of the poison.

"Balthier and I are partners." She stated to Ashe, who looked at her quizzically. "Nothing more." Then her long strides led her ahead of the Dalmascan princess, who was left pondering those words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the camp, everyone was groaning about how hungry they were, particularly Vaan.

"Ashe, a word," Balthier asked. "In private."

"Of course," she replied. Her heart did a little jump.

They walked to a more secluded area of camp.

"The kiss was just resuscitation. Trust me, Fran is far too good for me. Just a partner, she's too strong for someone like me." Balthier said quickly. It seemed he had been wanting to say this, and it was exactly what Ashe had wanted to hear. Ashe knew she must confirm something in return.

"Rasler may have been my husband, and we did like each other, but it was arranged. I wasn't really, truly in love with him. Ashe Nabradia had a nice ring to it though." She put an emphasis on 'had.' "Ashe Bunansa sounds much better though…" She noticed the shocked look on Balthier's voice and realized that she had said one of her deepest thoughts aloud, one that she hadn't even acknowledged.

"Oh, of course I just mean to say that the names sound good." She excused lamely. He quirked an eyebrow and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"I think it does too. It's a funny thing, marriage. I always thought it was a cage, where a man could never be free again." Balthier commented. "I still believe that. Though, at my age you have to think about it once in a while." He grinned at Ashe's amused expression, her uncomforted look had melted away. She seemed to be tense, but calm at the same time.

His arm still hadn't left her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camp was packed and the group had fought their way to the great crystal. The Occuria had given Ashe the treaty blade, and it was back to Balfonheim port to restock and chat with Reddas about their next move.

For now, the Strahl was on a lazy autopilot towards the city, and everyone was lounging in his or her seats.

Ashe was gripping her seat very hard, confronted by several different decisions. First, she had the Treaty Blade and the Sword of kings to decide between. Would she destroy all natural nethicite forever, or cut a piece herself and completely annihilate the Empire? Second, she had decided her feelings for Balthier were definitely there. The only problem was that he was a sky pirate, and liable to take her for one night, then leave her behind. She could never tell his true intentions, one minute he's all business, the next giving her a tender hug to cure her berserked self. _What does it all mean_? She agonized.

Balthier had sank into his seat, also despairing over things. His father had lured him into a trap, trying to get Ashe to get the sword with which to cut the nethicite. His face burned remembering the mocking way Cid had tried to use Ashe back at Draklor laboratory, and he swore he would protect her this time. And he was sure he could not pursue her romantically, she was the princess. When the adventure was over, she would have to return to her royal duties. He hated the very thought, and tried to divert his mind to other matters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in Balfonheim everyone split up to finish some tasks. Penelo set to buy supplies and spells, with Vaan "helping" her, and Basch went to inspect some new armor. Fran had been keen on a new bow, so she offered to buy the weapons. That left Ashe and Balthier with some free time.

They sat on the pier overlooking the beautiful sea, the sun was shining and sparkling on the waves and the streets behind them teamed with life.

"Balthier, what is it that you're looking for?" Ashe asked him curiously. He looked at her. "I mean, you must have become a sky pirate to find something."

"Freedom, I suppose." He replied quickly. "The added treasure makes a nice bonus," he added.

"I'm one too, I guess. Remember when I asked you to steal me?"

"Yes. Glad I accepted." Balthier grinned. "That technically means that you're 'mine' you know."

"And that would mean…?"

"I can make you do as I say."

"How may I serve you, oh master?" Ashe asked him dramatically.

"Hmm… pretend that you're a cockatrice and cluck at the passersby." Balthier grinned evilly, but Ashe merely laughed and stood up. "Oh, and make sure to flap too." He flapped his arms crazily.

Ashe walked up to one person and started clucking, strutting around them. She did this to 2, 3 more people, with others watching the hilarious spectacle. She walked back to Balthier with a victorious glint in her eye, and he was laughing close to tears. He stood up.

"One more thing." He asked.

"Anything." Ashe smiled at him.

And without warning, he flew onto her, pressing his lips to hers for the first time, something he had so longed to do but had only ventured in his dreams. She did not protest but could feel him smiling, as she was. Her hands found his soft brown hair and his arms were around her waist, the crowd that had watched Ashe acting silly before was now watching the spectacle.

But they could care less about the audience, their eyes were closed and they were thoroughly wrapped up in one another, even when Vaan and Penelo began aww-ing obnoxiously at them.

For once, their worries were lifted, and neither could care less about the future. The world seemed far away, and it was still distant even when they broke apart.

"Need anything else?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: hehe this pairing is sooo cute…. The review button is calling, readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Xonelel: A MUCH longer chappie for the wait :) enjoy!

I was scared when Balthier said that he might have to do something heroic at this part… I thought he was gonna commit suicide! Thank goodness that wasn't the case. sighs

Very, VERY spoiler-y chapter for the Pharos lighthouse and the events at the Sun-Cryst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Balthier and Ashe could do anything else, she felt a sharp tug on her shoulder. It was Basch, and he had that stubborn glint in his eye that was so similar to her late father's that she almost shed a tear. But when he pulled her away from the man she had just been embracing, her present situation crashed back down onto her.

"Princess, you can't possibly have just done that." He seemed to be trying to deny it himself, not believe what had just happened: Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, heiress to the throne, had just kissed a freelancing sky pirate. Was this how the future queen of Dalmasca going to act?

"I'm sorry Basch, but I did." Ashe replied, looked up at him with her trademark defiant look. She had tried to not have this happen, but it did, she could not reverse it, nor was she sorry. Ashe knew that this whole relationship was never going to work in her mind, but her heart spoke otherwise. It was as though a surge of freedom infected her body everytime Balthier was near. It was lovely. She liked it very much, in fact. It was much different than the feelings she had felt for Rasler.

Ashe knew that she had loved Rasler very much when he was alive, and that there would always be a scar on her heart that he had left, but she had to move on. And seeing Balthier, she knew it would be easier than she had thought. She felt a prick of guilt for leaving her husband, but really he must have known that she would find new love if he died in battle.

Still, it would be hard to rid herself of that guilt. Though she loved Balthier, it was dangerous, because they might never see each other again after the war was over.

And despite the problems it would cause, she liked it.

"I personally didn't think it was too bad, for a novice." Balthier cut in.

"Are you trying to say that I'm an inexperienced kisser?" Ashe replied, feigning anger.

"Compared to me, at least."

"Well, I kissed Rasler a few…" she trailed off, lost in memories. They were sad, but she would not, could not let them control her. Her face was twisted into an unsure expression.

"I'm sorry, Ashe…" Balthier smile turned into a frown, he hadn't meant to upset her.

"It's fine. Maybe I'll be better someday." Ashe smiled wryly, then turned and walked briskly towards Reddas's hideout. How could she be so happy at a time like this? How could she possibly enjoy herself during this war where so many people were dying, fighting for her country. Just like her late husband.

Grimly, her walk slowed to the pained gait that she turned to when she was stressed, which was unhealthily often.

Balthier watched Ashe turn and walk away, and slapped himself in the face.

_Damn! Why did I do that?_

He had sworn to himself that he would not allow himself to get in this deep. He had felt affection towards Fran, yes, but it was very awkward, and soon it all but disappeared. This, this sort of feeling he felt towards Ashe. It wasn't a crush. It was love. He wanted her, more than even he had thought.

Granted, it was his heart over mind when he had bent down to kiss her.

This could not end well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reddas had agreed to accompany them to the Ridorana cataract, home of the Pharos lighthouse where the Sun – Cryst resided. There, Lady Ashe would have to make the decision between cutting a piece of the powerful nethicite for herself to obliterate Arcadia, or destroying it and making sure the empire couldn't use it to destroy anything.

The Strahl was piloted towards the lighthouse, perching on an outcropping near it. Everyone piled out.

"I might have to do something heroic while we're here. Vaan, if something untoward should happen, I want you to have the Strahl." Balthier said casually, walking towards the path up to the lighthouse.

"Untoward… what does that mean?" Vaan asked, but he was ignored as he is so often.

"His dad, Vaan. Are you THAT dumb?" Penelo explained exasperatedly.

"Oh… ehe." Vaan tried laughing to shrug it off, but Penelo merely signed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to catch up to the others, who were beginning to advance through the ruins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pharos lighthouse was a nightmare of a climb. Monsters and puzzles around every corner, and stairs, never-ending stairs. It was hours before the group, weary from the climb, had reached the top.

The Sun-Cryst was close now.

Yet Ashe was still unsure of her decision

Before she could compose herself fully, an Esper crashed onto the podium so close to their desired destination. Ashe gritted her teeth, silently welcoming the distraction, as Hasmal, bringer of order, crashed to the ground. He represented the zodiac sign Leo.

After a grueling battle, Hasmal fell to his knees before the person that this particular Esper had chosen for his master: Vaan.

Vaan nodded and reached out to the Esper, who almost seemed to smile as he transformed into a gem carved with his symbol on it, and Vaan caught it in his outstretched palm.

"Another Esper for the Vaanster!" He grinned when a serious aura descended on the party. They knew what came next: Doctor Cid.

"The Vaanster?" Penelo asked him, giggling.

"Hey, that's a cool name!" He retorted. She shrugged. "So that brings your grand total to, what, two?"

"No! I have way more! I've got Hasmal, and… uh… Zalera. I guess I do have two!"

Basch was sharpening his blade absentmindedly, staring off the edge down the ninety nine floors below.

"Are you all right, Balthier?" Fran asked, looking at her companion in that piercing way that made him feel that she could see right into his thoughts.

"Do you want the truth?" He sighed.

"Whatever my answer, it will have the same outcome."

_Damn. She always does that._

"You're right, of course. I am perfectly fine." Balthier replied smugly, turning away from his partner and mentally chastising himself for being dishonest with her. Of course, knowing her, she had probably already known that he was upset. Ever since the moment his father had entered this whirlwind of an adventure.

Ashe was completely absorbed in her own thoughts, numb to the world around her. But she could not think clearly, and her stomach was turning sickeningly. Her decision would determine the fate of hundreds, maybe thousands of lives. It could be from Dalmasca, or Archadia, perhaps both.

It was as if she was a child to be in a play, and her turn to go onstage was very soon, and she'd just realized that she had forgotten her lines.

Only many times worse.

The time was at hand. She needed to decide, _now._

She could wage a nethicite war, with more than enough of the stuff to win, destroying Archadia. Or she could destroy all natural nethicite and fight, still leaving them with manufactured nethicite.

If she chose the Treaty Blade and cut herself some nethicite, she would be succumbing to the God's wishes.

_No._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the Sun-Cryst." Reddas spoke, as everyone looked on in pure awe. It was as if the massive crystal of Giruvegan had been compacted into this one, blindingly bright stone, about the size of a large beach ball. The mist was so thick it was hard to breathe. It was blowing around the hair and clothes of the comrades the closer they approached the wondrous object, wrapped in a spider web-like substance.

Ashe held the Sword of Kings in her right hand, and the Treaty Blade in her left. She stepped ahead.

"King Raithwall used this sword to cut the Sun-Cryst, and took it's power in his hand." She said, her voice almost faltering with nerves. She held up the Sword of Kings.

"But you're going to use it to destroy the Cryst. Aren't you, Ashe?" Vaan asked quietly.

"Please, don't interrupt me, Vaan." She told him, as she had so many times, though her tone was different. It held respect. Respect for her guardians had developed over the journey.

Respect for her friends.

If she were to die now, she would always call them her friends.

Vaan, and Penelo. They were the children, though not much younger than she. Perhaps all the death in her life had aged her, but nevertheless it was they who had showed her that life wasn't just one depressing thing after another. You had to be optimistic, believe, and hope for good to come, to go on.

Basch. A loyal knight through and through, though she had thought him a traitor, he had proved his trust and loyalty to Dalmasca, to the resistance. And to her.

Fran. Mysterious and elusive, but had helped her to know the plight of the Viera, and shown her the ways of their kind. She was also the partner of a certain sky pirate.

Then there was him. Balthier. She did not know what to make of him. He had been ignoring her ever since the kissing incident, but why? It was he that had started it. She should've known he was just leading her on. He was… confusing to her.

She took a deep breath and raised a glowing treaty blade, releasing the Sun-Cryst of its bonds. Energy was sucked in swirling bursts to the top of the lighthouse. The sky and ocean became stormy, and with a great pulse an explosion of orange emitted from the Cryst.

The sky now dark, she jumped when Rasler appeared before her. His ghostly form glowed in the light.

Fran noticed the slightest scowl cross Balthier's face.

"You… want revenge?" Ashe asked, scared and confused. Her husband would not want this. He held out his hand for the Treaty Blade.

"You want me to destroy the empire? Is this my duty? Is this what you want?" Her pale features twisted into anger. Her husband was merely a puppet of the Occuria, that they were using to manipulate her.

"I cannot." She spat.

"Why do you hesitate?" A bone chilling, muffled voice was heard. Basch spun around faster than all the others as they faced the speaker.

"The Cryst is blade meant for you. Wield it! Avenge your father!"

Ashe growled under her breath. She realized who this was.

"Yes, it is I who masqueraded as Basch, who had slain Dalmasca's king." Lady Ashe, your father's murderer is here!"

"You-" Ashe started, but Vaan interrupted. "And Reks!" He roared, seeming ready to thrown himself at the one who killed his brother.

Ashe dropped the Sword of Kings, holding the Treaty Blade with both hands. Her mind was clouded with revenge.

"Yes! Find your wrath!" The judge yelled sadistically. He walked forward and swung at Reddas with his double swords, who blocked it but buckled under the man's power.

"Two years ago, a judge magister there was. He used the midlight shard, under Cid's orders to learn the nethecite's true power, and Nabudis was no more." Reddas recited. "He swore never to let that power be used again. He resigned from his Judge's plate, and his name." Reddas, with a mighty push, forced the other Judge's blades off of his.

"Judge Zecht!" the other judge said, surprised.

"It's been too long, Gabranth." Reddas sneered. He then turned his head towards Ashe, his eyes never leaving Gabranth. "Hold out your hand, Lady Ashe. But know that that which you seek is above revenge, beyond dispair. Something beyond our reach." He turned once more towards Gabranth. "Try as we might, history's chains bind us too tightly, Gabranth." And Gabranth lunged forward and swatted him out of the way with his massive pole arm of his two swords put together.

"No, we cannot escape the past. This man is living proof!" He shook, disgusted, pointing his weapon at Reddas on the ground. "Where is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge?"

Ashe glared at him.

"Do the dead not demand it?" He asked her. She looked, helplessly at Rasler, who only smiled at her, and she seriously began to rethink her decision. Vaan interrupted her thoughts, however, by picking up one of Reddas's disarmed swords. She looked at the figure behind her, Balthier, seeking aid. He gave her a look that reminded her of his words at the Phon Coast.

"_Don't give your heart to a stone, Princess. You're too strong for that."_

Ashe looked at Rasler, who opened his arms invitingly. She was torn between the two men, her heart felt as if about to be ripped in two.

"Rasler. My… prince. Our time was short." Ashe told him, her voice quivering, looking at the Treaty blade in her clasped hands. "Yet I know this –" And she took the blade and held it in front of her, eyes filled with fury.

"You were not one for revenge!" And she sliced the ghostly apparition of her past in half. He looked down, then back at her. "The Rasler I knew is gone." She said bitterly.

"Ashelia B'Nargin. You are our saint." He said, in a ghostly chorus of voices that Ashe had only heard once before: from the gods, the Occuria. She knew it. "You must straighten history's weave!" He screamed. But before he faded, in his eyes was a glimpse of the Rasler she knew, the one she'd married. And he looked at the sky pirate behind her and did the slightest nod so fast, she had barely registered it when he burst into a shower of small blue sparks.

"I'm no false saint to be used." She said, confidently. "In all Dalmasca's long history, we never were forced to rely on the Dusk Shard. We resolved never to use it, even in dire situations." She looked down. "That… was the Dalmasca I wanted back. To use the stone now would be to betray that!" She turned and looked at the people with her, Gabranth, Reddas, all her friends… and Balthier.

"I will destroy the Sun-Cryst! I will discard the stone!" She yelled. Balthier smiled.

"You claim no need of power?" Gabranth asked doubtfully. "What of your broken kingdom's shame, the dead demand justice!"

"You're wrong." Vaan shouted bravely. Gabranth turned. "Nothing can change. I can't help my brother now. My brother's gone." He looked at Gabranth fiercely and told him the words that he had been trying to forget for two years.

"He's dead!"

"Even with power, we cannot change what has passed. What's done is done." Ashe stated, and dropped the stone at her feet. Staring down at it, she wondered how something so small could affect so many lives in such a big way.

It rolled to Gabranth. "Yet, without power, what future can you claim?" He raised his eyes to meet Basch's momentarily, though he still seemed to be speaking to Ashe. "What good a kingdom you cannot defend?" Basch's grip tightened on his sword.

"Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!" Basch snarled.

"Hah!" Gabranth laughed coldly. "Defend? _You_? You, who failed Landis and Dalmasca! Tell me, what can shame hope to keep safe?" He unhooked his swords so that the two deadly weapons were clasped in both hands.

"Your oaths poison those you would protect!" He spat at Basch, losing his business attitude from talking to Ashe and taking on a tone of pure hatred.

And he lunged at the man.

Fran, Penelo and Balthier ran off to the sides to cast magicks and attack with ranged weapons whilst Ashe, Vaan and Basch mercilessly attacked the foul judge with their swords.

After countless strikes later, Gabranth crumpled. He was breathing heavily through his helmet.

"So you, too, would leave your debts unpaid?" He asked of Basch bitterly.

"Enough of this! I can bear no more!" Called a cocky, slightly accented voice. Everyone whirled around for the third time. A look of displeasure crossed Balthier's face when he saw the speaker.

"You disappoint me, Gabranth." Doctor Cid said casually as he passed by Gabranth, who attempted to protest. "He trusted you. When you bared steel against the princess, you forswore you obligations to the empire." Ashe almost shuddered when he said "Princess." His voice was so similar to Balthier's, yet it had a sort of menace and hostility that she couldn't place.

"You shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to act as his sword of shield, so I release you from that service. Your presence is neither required nor welcome."

Gabranth roared as Cid walked mildly past him. But before he could swing his blades down upon the doctor, Venat materialized in the way and blew the fallen judge into the air and against a pillar.

Balthier looked at his father with a look that seethed with hatred, yet there was also pity.

"You were only a tool of this Venat!" He told his father.

"How quaint – we are allies!" His father replied wryly, sending Balthier's usually expecting face into a surprised look.

Cid proceeded to explain how the Occuria used men, giving them power to tame them.

"You will give us power to write our own history!" He proclaimed.

"And at what price? Dalmasca's freedom for your Nethicite? Well, you cannot have it. The Sun-Cryst be damned –"

"Oh, to be sure that it is!" Cid cackled. "For what other reason are you here? Use the Occurian sword! The Sun Cryst is full of mist, too precious a thing to waste."

He took out some magicite.

"Let us use the stone! Finish this, Venat!" He yelled, throwing it high into the air, where it began to glow.

A rainbow kaleidoscope of mist formed above their heads, huge and beautiful, whirling around their clothes. Then, it exploded, sending powerful waves of mist upon the party, nearly knocking them over. Cid lifted into the air, laughing insanely.

"Cocoon of the Sun Cryst! Spill forth your mist upon Ivalice! Let Bahamut be filled with life again!" He screamed. "Man's history shall be his, and his alone!" Everyone was leaning into the mist, trying desperately to say upright against the swirl of enormous magickal energy that threatened to destroy everything.

"You made your nethicite for this…" Balthier asked his father bitterly, holding up Fran, who was weaker than everyone else due to her sensitivity of the mist. He let go of her and approached the insane doctor.

"You mimic the Occurian stone, for what? To become a God yourself?" He yelled at his father, years of resentment pouring into his voice.

"On whose shoulders better to stand than those of the would-be gods?" he smirked down at his son. "Such high hopes I once had, but you ran, and ran, and they with you. Alas, your return is too late. Come! Ffamran! Revel in the glory of my triumph!"

Balthier stiffened at the name. Ffamran. It was the name of his past, his childhood, but he had cast it off when he had run away from his position as a judge… and his ever more power hungry father.

"Behold! Manufactured nethicite, the fruit of man's knowledge! See what the stone is capable of! Famfrit, to me!" And he threw a stone out, summoning a giant of a creature faceless and wielding a large vase-like object bound by a chain.

The son's face contorted into a glare. The name of the Esper seemed too coincidental for him. Balthier looked at the man who had ruined his life, his mother's life, and then he looked at the stone on the ground that had caused it. Famfrit, like Balthier's older life where he took the name Ffamran, needed to be defeated once and for all. And his cursed father with it.

The sky pirate let out a low growl and took out his gun as a warrior unsheathes his sword, aiming it at the esper, and with a crack let the first attack of the battle fly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: Whee! Sorry about the cliffy, This chapter was getting long! You know how those writing binges go… the outcome of the brawl in the next chapter! And, unlike this chapter, all may not go as the game's storyline plans. ;)

Review, if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

Xonelel: no I'm not dead! I've had a LOT going on, but I really felt in an updatish mood so here's the chappie. Big plot twist for ya! Yes, the fictional aspect of this story is gonna go crazy here in just a moment.

The esper, Quonea, is an OC I guess XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Famfrit took one last hit from Vaan's blade and shuddered violently. As he was about to fade away, he glided shakily over to his chosen host – Balthier. The pirate looked at the esper with a quirked eyebrow as it made the customary bow, and then dissolved into the stone bearing it's insignia. Balthier took it and shoved it in his gun satchel, turning his gun on his father.

A few more action packed attack sequences and Cid was clutching his side, open with a fresh bullet hole, and cackling quietly to himself.

"You're mad, old man." Balthier spat, ready to end the fight. But Cid held up a hand, which was holding a stone. It was jade green.

"Another esper?" Basch whispered.

"I think it is!" Penelo squeaked, just as the esper materialized.

A giant gryphon with the head and wings of a phoenix and the hindquarters of a lion cawed ferociously at the party. The flames adorning it were green instead of the conventional orange. It's beak was bright red and across it's crimson eyes was a look of pure rage.

"Quonea! The princess!" Cid yelled. Several of the crew stopped in shock at his command. Fran was the only one to be unaffected by this strange call.

"Don't just stand there! For Wood's sake, stop that thing!" She yelled exasperatedly, setting an arrow in her bow and aiming at the strange esper, who was cawing and diving for Ashe. Being about the height of a male elephant when hovering upright, the thing was going to be a challenge. Indeed, Fran's wooden arrow dissolved within it's flames when it came close to the target. Fran swore and searched her bag for some metal arrows as the rest of the team flew into action. Vaan leaped in the air, swiping fast with his sword, and Penelo began firing her most powerful flare spells. Basch threw his spear up at the creature.

Balthier's eyes widened with horror as the attacks seemed to bounce off the majestic and horrible creature, and even Ashe was firing off spells, but it drew closer and closer to her. His gun would take too long to reload, he had used up his last few bullets, and he made an insane move as the thing drew not five feet from Ashe.

He dived in front of her, and screamed as he felt the talon of the creature rip three gashes in his back, one for each talon. Balthier grabbed Ashe's shoulders weakly and said "Princess… I will see you again."

Ashe's eyes widened as she realized he was going to collapse. "Balthier!" She whispered, burying her head in his chest. His heartbeat was insanely fast.

"Don't worry 'bout me. Th' leading man never dies." Balthier said, his words slurring. He was swaying back and forth, there was a pool of blood at his feet and he was weak with blood loss.

"No mana!" Penelo screamed, trying to heal him.

Then he collapsed, and Ashe managed a shrill cry before it grabbed her in its talons and soared towards cid, who gabbed a fistful of firey feathers (being the esper's commander, the flames didn't burn him.) and climbed onto the great gryphon's back.

"The Sun Cryst is meager compared to the bounty I will surely find as ransom for the future queen of Dalmasca!"

Quonea let out another caw, and everyone's eyes turned to the sky as they realized they couldn't stop it at this point. Ashe took out the two swords.

"Stop the Sun – Cryst! Do not fret over me – DESTROY THE CRYST! I have decided! Please! Do it now!" Ashe yelled as she flew away, dropping the swords as she was whisked away.

Fran was weak, she collapsed from the mist, and Vaan was badly burned.

"Ow, my arm…" He winced, touching the bright red spot that was starting to blister. Basch was trying to help Penelo recover her mana to heal everyone, but the mist just weakened them all so that the ones left standing were being sapped of their energy. Ashe's favor seemed nigh impossible.

"I shall do this deed! For the new queen! It is my destiny. Farewell!" Reddas cried, tensing his battle aged muscles as he sprang against the flow of mist and thrust the sword of kings into the Cryst, breaking it to pieces beyond repair. Reddas was no more. And Ashe's swords lay on the ground, next to a pair of pink pants. All that was left of the former judge.

A tear ran down Balthier's face as he realized what had just happened.

_I've lost her… to my father._

_That bastard is going to die for this. Next time I will make sure of that._

His already closed eyes stopped attempting to flutter open, and he slipped into the dark void of unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Balfonheim port, everyone was mourning the death of their leader, Reddas. It had been two days since the group (Vaan, who was whining about his grotesque burn, Mana-less Penelo, and Basch who was having troubles carrying both Balthier and Fran over his shoulders) had returned from the Pharos. They were considerably shaken up after landing in the Strahl as piloted by Vaan.

Today, however, they were preparing for their journey to find Ashe. Balthier had resolutely refused to do anything else while she was in his father's clutches, and the others didn't dare argue. He was in quite a foul mood. Murderous, even.

He was strolled along the streets, fully ready for departure, but waiting for the rest of the motley crew to finish their own miscellaneous duties. He was impatient. Subconsciously, he realized where he was walking to, and he stopped. He was standing at the edge of the same dock where he had talked to Ashe… where he had kissed her. Their last happy moment. Would he ever see her again? He shook his head violently. Of course he would. He had promised her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe had stopped resisting the claws some time ago. She had tried to wriggle free, but nothing had helped. She started to squirm when they reached Arcades, touching down in a remote part of the city, closed to the public, and father than she'd ever been. The walls were not bright orange but coal black, and there were no people here. It was like a giant wall blocking them from everywhere else. Cid had made certain that they were alone.

"Sorry, dear princess, but I will have to incapacitate you for now. Cid said, hopping off of the esper and sending it away. Quonea complied and disappeared, leaving Cid clutching his shot side. Ashe was still dizzy from the ride, and her reflexes felt like slugs as cid jabbed a syringe roughly into her neck. Her head began to feel light, and she struggled to stay upright. _At least if I'm to fall, it won't be on him. _She thought, summoning her energy to fall backwards. Alas, the doctor's arm snaked around her waist, and she shuddered as her mind began to shut down. Then all she could see was white, and the doctor whispering in her ear:

"Don't worry, my fair Ashelia, I'll take _very good _care of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: omg I will try to update soon! I know this is a bad cliffy but please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Xonelel: I'm BACK! Update time!

Both Ashe and Balthier have dreams… but very different ones. ;D

WARNING: The pairing of Ashe/Cid is in included in this chapter. I KNOW it's disgusting (in my opinion) but crucial to the plot. Plus you'll be happy to hear that Ashe isn't acting of her own accord, if that makes any of you feel better.

Adding to that, OOC Ashe. But it is ALL fakey, she will come around later.

The chappie's LONG, with no in game cut scene dialogue, and 100 original story. And things are starting to heat up!

I'm SO SORRY about the lack of good spacers- this capter will seem quite strange until I can fix it.

I'll just use (…………..) until then.

_(………………………………………………………………………………………………………)_

_Ashe was looking around frantically; she was surrounded by thick mist and couldn't see more than an inch away from her. Voices of her comrades teased her as she stretched her arms out blindly._

_  
"Princess, at your right," she heard the gruff voice of Basch. But spinning around she only saw a shadow, which, when approached, danced away out of her reach._

"_Hey Ashe, it's the Vaanster!" Vaan chuckled as she did a double take at the empty mist. She grabbed at her hair in despair, yanking out of desperation. A tear welled up and ran down her cheek, quivering a second on the point of her chin before falling the ground. _

_The second it landed with a soft plop, she heard the voice that she had wanted to hear most._

"_Princess, would you calm down? We wouldn't want your beautiful hair to suffer from your frustration." Balthier muttered, as if they weren't surrounded by a storm of mists. And suddenly, he stepped smoothly our of the fog, and Ashe gasped at his closeness. He smiled suavely, seeming unaware of everything else. He had eyes only for Ashe, and she only for him. She threw herself into his arms with an unspoken invitation, happy for something familiar in this wide expanse of the unknown._

"_Ashe, don't worry. You'll be fine." Balthier reassured, giving her a squeeze as if to let her know that his words were truthful._

"_I know… especially if I'm with you." She whispered._

_Balthier leaned his head down to whisper in her ear._

"Ashelia, awaken."

(……………………………………………………………………………………….)

Ashe realized that she was conscious again. She felt hot and cold all over, and she still couldn't quite remember what had happened to her. Her eyes refused to open, glued closed as she rolled on to her side and attempted to return to her dream, to Balthier's embrace.

"Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, I order you to wake!" Said a cold voice. She couldn't sleep now – her awareness had awakened now, and she grudgingly forced her eyelids open, and they settled lazily at the halfway point of her eye.

Her body felt unnatural, first icy cold, then searing hot. It was as if a curtain had been pulled over her mind – she couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all, except her dream, and her intense longing for Balthier. She _needed_ him. And she needed him right now.

Her sleepy eyes glared halfheartedly at the speaker who had woken her from her fantasy, but she noticed that this was no stranger at all.

The man now standing over her was none other than Balthier himself.

Not having the sense at the moment to question what her own eyes saw, she sat up slowly and sent him a puzzled look, tilting her head on her slender neck.

(…………………………………………………………………………………………)

(Cid's PoV)

They were in a plain black room decorated with all manner of oriental rugs and pillows, with golden trinkets and pots and lamps covering the surfaces uncovered by the bright red and gold rugs. There were no windows in the room, and he had come through the only door, which he had unlocked with a key now safely stowed in his pocket.

He looked at the young woman, wondering how she could just be looking at him, her captor, with mere puzzlement. And that glint in her eye… was that _happiness?_

No doubt the drugs had made her delusional. She must be experiencing hallucination, possibly even other effects. He hadn't bothered to read the side effects of the clear, bitter liquid, only knowing that it made the recipient very weak and unable to run away, and that was all that mattered.

_Well, no matter, _Cid thought. _I only came to make sure she ate something. We can't have her dying._

"Here," The man said, thrusting a piece of star shaped fruit at her indifferently. He was about to turn to leave.

"Wait…" Ashe breathed, lowering her eyelashes. Cid froze, looking at her curiously. She look a bite of her fruit slowly, her eyes never leaving his face, and licked the excess juice off of her lips, exaggerating every movement. The Doctor gulped.

She motioned for him to come over to the bed, but he wouldn't budge. She giggled girlishly.

"Silly boy. If you won't come to me, then I'll just have to come to you." Ashe chirped, sitting up unsteadily and walking up to Cid.

"Princess, you should sit back down," Cid said warily as she closed the short distance between them and placed a delicate hand on his chest, smiling all the while. Her eyes were glazed over and had a milky white film covering them, almost resembling a blind person's. However, this was definitely chemically induced.

"What the hell are you doing, Ashelia?" Cid stammered. He feared he could not keep control of himself for very long - it was not often a beautiful woman threw herself at you, drugged and quite willing to do whatever you say.

(…………………………………………………………………………………………….)

(Ashe PoV)

"What the hell are you waiting for, Ashe?" Balthier asked. His voice sounded slightly warped, but Ashe didn't mind. He had rescued her, and Cid was long gone. She just knew.

"You kept your promise…" She purred, placing the hand that wasn't on his chest around his neck.

"I suppose I did." Balthier grinned sheepishly, and Ashe let out a soft laugh.

"You deserve a reward." She whispered in his ear. "Don't you, Balthier?"

(……………………………………………………………………………………………)

(Cid PoV)

Cid realized why she was acting this way. She honestly thought that he was his own son! His logical mind was close to shutting down as she nibbled his ear tenderly, and he thought frantically of a plan, a course of action.

And then it hit him.

The drug that he had used was a mixture, in order to get all of the effects needed to keep the prisoner more or less incapacitated. He always kept large stocks of it, for use on captives, but he usually refrained from interacting with them, and that's why he wasn't familiar with Ashe's reaction. The side effect: sexual arousal. The part of his mixture that caused this was a slightly bitter drug used by men at parties or bars, slipping into unsuspecting women's drinks so that they would sleep with them. It was very dangerous. However, Cid smirked and knew that he could use this to his advantage.

(…………………………………………………………………………………………….)

Ashe couldn't restrain herself any longer. She pressed her lips against his, which were strangely dry and different feeling compared to the last time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but quite frankly she didn't care. He made no motion to use his tongue, but she could see a victorious look upon his face. At this moment, her legs chose to buckle beneath her and she fell, hitting the rug covered floor and falling into her own personal ecstasy.

Her last thoughts were of Balthier, and wishing she could have gone further.

(……………………………………………………………………………………………)

Balthier suddenly flinched, as if slapped. This caused the Strahl to jolt slightly, as he was piloting it and something had startled him. Fran looked concerned at his action.

"Here, Let me steer for a little while." She offered. Balthier sent her a grateful look and walked back into the cabin. He passed the others, not saying a word, and slammed the door shut behind him in his private quarters. His heart was thumping madly against his ribcage, and he had a strange desire for Ashe. It was powerful, and he winced as naughty thoughts of her flooded his head of their own accord.

He couldn't understand this inexplicable lust. Was it some sort of… distress signal? He struggled to comprehend.

Perhaps the Princess was feeling such huge amounts of emotion that he felt it too somehow? But how was that possible?

Balthier wondered what could've brought this about, but decided to use it to his advantage. They were almost over Archades, where he suspected se was being held, and he tried to focus on the location of the wave of emotion. He finally found that it was a bit farther north than Archades, but that was all he could find before the powerful wave of arousal led him to be controlled by his ruthless thoughts. Balthier placed his head in his hands, trying to drown them out, anything to drown them out.

And then he saw one that made him go rigid.

His father. And Ashe. _Kissing._

For some reason, his own fantasies must've been interrupted by one of his father's. Or perhaps it was really happening?

Whatever the case, he stood up, rage throwing out anything else in his mind, and leaving him with a barbaric sense of hatred. Is this how Ashe had felt when she had seen him and Fran? It didn't matter, all thoughts were now focused on getting to his father and causing him as much pain as possible.

_The filthy pedophile._

He burst open the door and found that some of his teammates had been slightly affected by the same thing he had – not nearly as severe of a reaction as him, however. Vaan merely seemed to be glossy eyed, and Penelo was blushing furiously. Basch's face was the picture of stoicism, though his mouth was twitching, and he seemed about to slap himself.

However, all Balthier was concerned with was getting to the controls, and he opened to the door leading to the room where Fran sat, patiently steering the Strahl gently in the right direction.

"Move." Balthier spat, too angry to care whether or not he hurt his partner's feeling. She shot a curious look at him, but obliged and moved aside,

He grabbed the controls and sent the Strahl flying, literally, through the air at top speed, hovering over the city and looking about the place for any type of suspicious activity. Fran raised an eyebrow.

"I felt something earlier… it was almost like a wave of feeling. I had this sudden urge to help Ashe, to save her. It was strange. I assume you felt the same way?"

"Yes, that. And more." Balthier replied, a pained expression on his almost maniacal face as he sped through the sky. Suddenly, he was shocked to see an entire hidden area of Archades hidden in shadow. Some powerful instincts told him that she should land there, so he decided to do so. He began the descent.

(…………………………………………………………………………………………….)

They landed, but found that the front door was locked. Balthier yelled in annoyance, kicking the door and then grabbing his injured toe.

"Honestly, did you expect the front door to open that easily?" Fran muttered impishly, a small smile crossing her face.

"Right, I suppose not." Balthier sighed, all his rage flooding his body and leaving him only with exhaustion. He just wanted to sleep.

"Let's turn in tonight. We'll find a way in tomorrow." And with that, he turned on his heels and walked sluggishly back into the Strahl, Fran following close behind.

(………………………………………………………………………………………………………)

Balthier looked around. He was inside the place where his father was keeping Ashe, and he smugly was celebrating his successful entry by examining a golden vase he had found in a corner, tapping it and muttering about it's worth.

_Suddenly, he heard a rustling in another room. His heart leaped in the hopes that it was Ashe, and he hastily made his way to her quarters._

_He flushed immediately when he saw the scene behind the door._

_Ashe was wearing a thick application of eyeliner and black eyeshadow, giving her eyes a smoky look. Her eyelashes were thick and black as well, and she looked up at him through them._

_She was wearing the darkest, lacy undergarments, and it was curiously covered in several pockets, in all the places they would fit. Her delicate wrists were bound together by handcuffs._

_Balthier started to turn away, feeling very un-gentlemanly in this situation, but she made a cry that set his heart off at a rapid pace. _

"_Balthier…" She sighed._

_Grudgingly, he turned and tried to avert his eyes elsewhere, anywhere other than the woman he loved wearing indecent black clothes in a black room._

"_Look at me." It was as if her voice was hypnotic, his eyes were irresistibly drawn to her lithe form, sitting with her knees set beside her and one arm propping her up. She gazed at him, and the hunger in her eyes scared him. This was not the Ashe he knew._

"_Please, help me." She pouted, gesturing at the handcuffs._

"_Erm, where is the key?" Balthier asked._

"_In my pocket." Her eyes flashed, and Balthier's opened wide._

"_Balthier!" Another voice cried. This one was slightly panicky, and was coming from another area of the room. Balthier ripped his eyes away from Ashe, only to see… Ashe._

_This Ashe was wearing her normal clothes, and she had the same sparkle in her eyes as she always did. This definitely was the Ashe he knew. Only she was hidden behind an ivory cage, but when he tried to break a bar, it only stayed put. It was strong as steel._

"_Balthier, listen to me. I've been drugged. And I've done a terrible thing because of it." She pleaded._

"_Please, don't say it. I think I already know."_

_She didn't look very shocked, much to Balthier's surprise._

"_I would hope so. The Royal Family has a secret, where when they are feeling something very strong emotionally, like the deepest fear, or happiness, or lust in this case, the feeling is also passed on to those close to him or her. It sends fantasies sometimes, when very strong, that sometimes even contain visions of the present. You felt it the strongest, because, well…" She trailed off. Balthier was eased by this information – he was not as much of a pervert as he had thought._

"_This dream, I think my subconscious sent it to you. If that makes sense." She continued. "But that, that thing over there. That's my consciousness, put into a physical form. Disgusting what those drugs can do, isn't it?" Ashe looked tearfully at him. "Oh Balthier, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't able to control myself yesterday. I thought it was you." She cried._

_Balthier wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything would be all right. But the accursed cage was in the way._

"_Balthier. Don't listen to her! She's just a stupid goody goody." The other Ashe coaxed, and Balthier struggled not to turn towards her magnetic voice._

"_Come here." She said, more commandingly this time. His body wasn't obeying him, He tried to yell, jump, anything, but he just walked over and sat down next to the other Ashe. Ashe herself looked at him in horror._

_  
"What are you doing?" She shrieked._

"_Exactly what he wants." The 'conscious' Ashe snapped coldly._

_And then she wrapped her cuffed arms around his neck, pulling him downwards, closer and closer… she looked just like Ashe, Balthier thought, and he found himself leaning forward, not remembering the real one in the corner, who was screaming. Nor did he notice when a man started to muffled her mouth with a gloved hand._

"_Balthier!" The real Ashe cried one last time before she was completely silenced, and Balthier snapped out of his trance and bolted up._

_His father was sneering, holding Ashe around the waist and mouth, and he whispered something in her ear that made her quiver._

_Another rage, stronger than the last, overcame Balthier, and he charged towards his father, who was laughing madly and walking away, his laughs meshing with Ashe's wails to create the most horrible sound Balthier had ever heard._

_The false Ashe vanished, leaving a key in her wake._

_And Balthier suddenly found his fingers closed around the key._

_(……………………………………………………………………………………………………..)_

The leading man awoke, sweating and panting hard. What an enlightening dream that had been. Maybe he had just dreamed up the whole thing, and he really was going insane.

But then he felt a small, cool key in his hand, and knew, somehow, exactly what to do.

(……………………………………………………………………………………………)

Xonelel: Yep. That was one long chapter! But please review, I would be oh so happy D

We were talking about drugs a lot toady in health, can you tell? A cookie for anyone who knows the name of the one I exaggerated.


End file.
